How it all started
by Floaw
Summary: It all started when she took an internship in my department at the Ministry. The first time I saw her, I was slightly taken aback, I hadn't seen her since the Triwizard Tournament, when she was this scared little girl, however, it was almost fifteen years ago, and when she entered my office that day, she left me breathless. Prequel to 'I told him, Gaby. I told him that I loved you'


**Title:** How it all started  
**Author:** Floaw  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Gabrielle from Hermione's POV  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR  
**Summary:** Prequel to 'I told him, Gaby. I told him that I loved you'. It all started when she took an internship in my department at the Ministry. The first time I saw her, I was slightly taken aback, I hadn't seen her since the Triwizard Tournament, when she was this scared little girl, however, it was almost fifteen years ago, and when she entered my office that day, she left me breathless. Hermione/Gabrielle.

AN : I had thought about writing a prequel or a sequel about Hermione and Gabrielle's relationship, and I'm grateful for those who added this story to their favorites or the comments, especially hulksmashed's (what you said gave me the little push I needed to stop being lazy and write something). I hope you will like it.

* * *

It all started when she took an internship in my department at the Ministry. At the beginning, I wondered why she hadn't taken a job in France, and one day she explained that she moved to England because she wanted to be closer to her sister and her nieces and nephews.

The first time I saw her, I was slightly taken aback, I hadn't seen her since the Triwizard Tournament, when she was this scared little girl, however, it was almost fifteen years ago, and when she entered my office that day, she left me breathless. She had changed so much, but she still had those amazing bleu eyes, and lustrous blond hair that looked so much like her sister's. I couldn't help but think she was beautiful as she stood in my office, introducing herself with confidence.

We quickly became friends, Gabrielle was hardworking, and eager to learn as much as she could. She wasn't specially under my supervision, nonetheless, I found myself taking care of her most of the time. I was surprised at the beginning to see how mature she was, and how she seemed to understand so easily how the Ministry worked. She said one day, that it was because she had done more or less the same things in France. I thought she was just being modest, after all, we didn't have the same legal system, however, it didn't look to bother her, she was amazingly quick to learn how the paperwork worked. I soon found out how intelligent she was, we liked to talk about the differences between France and England, about politics or economy, and to realize how mature this twenty year old girl was left me breathless more than once.

We started to spend more time together out of work, we often found ourselves drinking a glass of wine together after leaving the office. She was so fun to be around, always complaining about the English's' poor taste in wine with that fabulous French accent. I liked to make her blush when I told her how smart she was, and she found it incredibly amusing to make my cheeks go red by playfully flirting with me. I always felt my face go hot when she softly spoke to me, her eyes never leaving mine, or when she whispered huskily in my ear French things. She always made me shiver when she murmured ''Tu es si belle'', her hot breath caressing my skin pleasantly.

At first, I didn't realize that we were becoming more than friends. I found myself missing her on sundays, or when she couldn't have a drink with me after work. However, the truth hit me hard the day I turned twenty seven. It was an average rainy day until she softly knocked on the door of my office. I couldn't stop a smile from spreading on my lips as I stood up and opened her, letting her in then softly closing the door. She took a step forward, murmuring a soft ''Hi'', and as she stood in front of me, she handed me the yellow rose she had been hiding behind her back. She had a delicate smile on her face that made me feel so warm as she wished me a happy birthday, and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel he soft lips agains mine while slipping my fingers through her hair I wanted to nibble on her bottom lip and let our tongues play together I wanted her to sit on my desk as I sucked the skin on her neck and my hands found their way under her skirt I wanted her to moan because of my caresses I wanted her to say my name as she came with my fingers inside of her. Nonetheless, no matter how flustered I was, I managed to thank her, my voice a little hoarse, and, as she left my office, I suddenly realized how wet the mere thoughts of her made me.

It became hard for me to work with her. She was so beautiful, and her suits made her look so sexy...

My office got terribly hot when she leant against me, asking me something about this or that document. Her blouse hid very little of her cleavage, and it seemed impossible for my eyes to leave the creamy skin of her décolletage.

Those feeling were so wrong, she was my intern for Merlin's sake ! She was seven years younger than me, she was a female... And I had Ron... I felt so bad for wanting her, even though Ron and I were together.

I got even worse a few weeks later when Ron had wanted to have sex with me. It all started awkwardly. I returned his kisses and managed to let out a few moans when he touched me, but deep inside, I just wished he would be quick. He slowly entered me, his member brushing expertly against my walls, but it didn't make me feel any pleasure, I was even grateful for a second that the condom was lubed. I couldn't stand to feel his heavy body against mine and his unshaved face brushing harshly against my neck, so I switched our positions, straddling his waist and moved my hips, making his sex slide in and out of me. I started to feel much better, my suffocation lowering incredibly, however, never in Merlin's name did I think that it would make me feel good. It did : I closed my eyes a few seconds after we changed our positions, and I was immediately overwhelmed by the feelings I felt towards Gabrielle. I couldn't help the images of her that passed before my closed eyes. I let out a loud moan as I saw Gabrielle smiling brightly, and I unconsciously increased my pace, pleasure taking control of my body as I imagined that it was her fingers that kept entering me instead of Ron's member. My hips bucked when my clit brushed more firmly against Ron's sex, thinking it was her thumb that brushed expertly my bundle of nerves. I came hard, bitting my lips to prevent me from moaning Gabrielle's name. But as soon as I took in what just happened, a powerful wave of shame washed over me.

I started to avoid her at work, unable to look her in the eyes, and found excuses to stop going out with her, hoping against hope that my feeling would leave. It didn't work, and Gabrielle started to understand that something was bothering me. She tried to ask me about it, but I always managed to avoid answering to her... until that Friday afternoon. It was almost time to leave the Ministry when I went across Gabrielle in the corridors. I spun around and started to walk in the opposite direction, but she caught up with me. She firmly took my hand in hers and dragged me to an empty assembly room, locking and silencing the room with an elegant flick of her wrist. She stared at me and asked me firmly what was wrong. I muttered a soft 'nothing', incapable to look at her. She sighed and told me that she had finished her work for today, so it wouldn't be a problem for her to keep me locked there for the rest of the day... or even for the whole weekend.

I stayed silent, but then, my mouth opened, the words flowing out of it without me being able to control what I was saying. I told her everything : how I felt about her, how her smile made me feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach, how I wanted to kiss her, to make love to her. I even told her about the orgasm I got thinking about her when I had sex with Ron. Tears were staining my cheeks, and I roughly swept them with my sleeve. I felt like I wasn't allowed to cry, I was a freak, a monster that lusted after her intern and couldn't allow myself to feel sorry for me.

I told her that I was sorry as new tears ran down on my cheeks, hoping that she would leave me alone soon. However, she didn't, she took a few steps towards me ad hugged me tightly whispering over and over that it was okay, and that everything was going to be fine. The gentle circles that she was drawing on my back and her sweet words made me feel better and I hugged her back as my breathing started to calm down.

She was humming softly, the tip of her nose delicately caressing the skin of my neck when I sighed and spoke again

''How can something so wrong feel so good'' I whispered in the crook of her neck.

She placed a soft kiss under my jaw and looked me in the eyes with a little smile.

''It's not wrong if it feels good, moreover, I bet you ten- no a hundred Gallons that we look hot together'' She said, the grin of her lips turning playful.

I laughed, and it felt so refreshing to do so after all those depressing days. Gabrielle's hands left my back and she gently stroke my cheeks, almost tenderly.

''I'm so glad I made you laugh, you look so much more beautiful with a smile on your face'' She whispered.

My heart skipped a beat, and I found myself completely unable to breath as I felt her lips brush lightly against mine before capturing them softly. It took me a few seconds to go over my surprise, bus I kissed her bac as soon as I did, closing tenderly my mouth on hers. Merlin, she felt so good, so perfect against me, and I couldn't contain the joy that overwhelmed me. I had never felt that way, even kissing Ron at the beginning didn't make me so happy.

ANII : Merry Christmas everyone, hope you liked what you read, don't hesitate to leave a comment, it keeps me inspired! =)


End file.
